ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Erickson
__FORCETOC__The Massacre Maker (born August 30, 1982 in Sudbury, Ontario, Canada) is a professional wrestler, currently signed to Next Generation Wrestling as a member of the active roster. Erickson is also the current-reigning nGw Schlitz Champion, having won it on July 2nd, 2013 at the Last Call XIII event against Billy Fowler. He has amassed a 11-1-4 record in the promotion, starting with a pinfall victory over Tyler Storm at nGw's Hump Night 5 event. Background Erickson returned to nGw in 2013 to give his in-ring career a shot in the arm, and to prove he is still one of wrestling's top talents around the world. Current Erickson is currently on a quest to rise to the top of nGw, proving to all that he is much more than ICW's CEO and that, as an in-ring competitor, his tank is still full. Only 31 years old, he is nowhere near retirement from active in-ring competition, and aspires to become the nGw World Heavyweight Champion. Match History #WIN: Against Tyler Storm- nGw Hump Night 5 (7/9/2012) #WIN: Against Taryn Davis- nGw Last Call X (5/19/2013) #WIN: With Zack Maquerno and Johhny Jaxson against Craig Minter, Zack Hawthorne and Nicholas Black- nGw Last Call XI (6/4/13) #WIN: Against Zack Hawthorne- nGw Last Call XII (6/18/2013) #WIN: Against Billy Fowler- nGw Schlitz Championship Match- nGw Last Call XIII (7/2/2013) #LOSS: Against Peter St. Vient- nGw Schlitz Championship Match- nGw Last Call XIV (7/17/2013) (See Note 1) #WIN: Against Peter St. Vient- nGw Schlitz Championship Match- Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the nGw! (7/30/13) #WIN: Against Hells Bouncer- nGw Deliverance House Show (8/7/2013) #LOSS: Against Takuma Sato (Winner), Johnathan Mills and Billy Fowler- nGw Last Call XVI (9/4/2013) #LOSS: Against Rip Bash- nGw Last Call XVII (9/18/2013) #WIN: Against Jacob Nichols- nGw Schlitz Championship Match- nGw Last Call XVIII (10/2/2013) #WIN: Against Trent McGuire- Steel Cage Match- nGw Night of the Living Lister!! (10/17/2013) #LOSS: Against Rip Bash- nGw Last Call XIX (10/30/2013) #WIN: Against Johnathan Mills- nGw Schlitz Championship Match- nGw Last Call XX (11/13/2013) #WIN: Against Devin Stone- nGw Schlitz Championship Match- nGw Last Call XXI (11/27/2013) #DRAW: Escape From Wal-Mart Match- nGw Last Call XXIV (2/5/2014) 'Note 1-' The loss was by disqualification, allowing Erickson to keep the Schlitz Championship. A rematch occured at Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the nGw!, which Erickson won via pinfall. nGw Title History nGw Schlitz Champion: July 2nd, 2013- Present His first nGw title opportunity took place on July 2nd, 2013 at nGw Last Call XIII, when he defeated the Empire's Billy Fowler for the Schlitz Championship. It was also the first time in Fowler's nGw career that he was pinned cleanly. Trivia *Erickson is currently 11-1-4 in nGw, opening his career with a 5-0 winning streak. *Erickson pinned Billy Fowler at Last Call XIII, making him the first man in nGw to have beaten Fowler cleanly. *Of Erickson's sixteen previous nGw matches, two have been special referee bouts. The first was with Brother Abaddon when he defeated Tyler Storm at Hump Night 5, and the second was his fifth nGw match against Billy Fowler, officiated by PT Merciless. *Erickson signed on with nGw months before he began to make an impact in the spring/summer of this year, when he defeated Tyler Storm in a highly controversial match. The contest was a special referee match, officiated by Brother Abaddon. *Contrary to popular belief, Erickson actually returned to the promotion when he defeated Taryn Davis at Last Call X. *Erickson is a noted teetotaler, abstaining from alcohol consumption at almost any cost. He has only drank once in his life, with none other than PT Merciless (Peter Trahern Medland), a former member of the nGw roster. Category:Workers